


They say it's your birthday

by letmeloveyou814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fourth of July, It's 2019 but Infinity War and Endgame never happened, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeloveyou814/pseuds/letmeloveyou814
Summary: "You... you made something? For me?" Steve whispered, an unreadable expression on his face.





	They say it's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been dealing with many Stony feelings lately, basically just being a sad bitch after Endgame. I just wrote this while I was waiting in between classes at uni as a way to cope so yeah, it is what it is.
> 
> Title from 'Birthday' by The Beatles.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What if he doesn't like it? Doesn't like me? I never should have listened to you and Pepper. I should have just bought him a car or a house, or an island." Tony said, pacing around his room nervously.

"Tony, don't be stupid. You know he doesn't want expensive things, he specifically told us not to buy him anything this year." Nat tried to reason with Tony but she knew an impossible task when she saw one.

"I know but I'm not good at this shit" he ran a hand through his face "buying ridiculously expensive things is my specialty, I don't know how else to express my feelings." He slumped down on his bed, feeling dejected.

"C'mon Tony. He'll like it, he'll appreciate the gesture, you know he cares about you."

"Yeah but that's not enough for me, not anymore." he said, his hands covering his eyes.

Nat sighed "I know. That's why you're doing this, so I don't have to keep listening to you saying how dreamy Steve Rogers is anymore. Honestly, it's making me sick." Tony removed his hands from his face in time to see Nat give him her infamous half-smile.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this? I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Tony! Now hurry up and move your ass, it's almost midnight." And with that, she left Tony alone in his room.

* * *

Tony couldn't breathe. He was clutching the piece of paper in his hands as hard as he could without turning it into a paper ball. His chest felt on fire and his head was going a thousand miles an hour; every fear, every insecurity, every self-deprecating thought telling him this was the dumbest thing he was ever going to do, that it wouldn't work because there was no way Captain fucking America could ever think Tony Stark was worthy of him.

And suddenly there he was, standing in front of Steve's closed bedroom door and his watch vibrated, signalling midnight.

 _Ok Tony, this is it._ Tony thought, a shaky hand coming up to knock.

"Come in!" Steve said after Tony's knuckles had barely touched the door, stupid supersoldier hearing.

Taking a deep breath, Tony went in and closed the door before turning around to look at Steve, sitting peacefully on his armchair, a book on his lap and a smile on his face that made Tony go weak in the knees.

"So, uhm..." Tony hesitated, hiding the sheet of paper behind his back. "Its already midnight and... happy fourth, Cap." Tony looked down to his shoes, his heart beating wildly, hurting inside of his chest. "And... happy birthday... I got... I got you something." Tony said without lifting his eyes. Still, he could hear as Steve sighed and stood up, coming closer to him.

"I said I didn't want any of you to buy me anything, Tony. Especially not you, you already do enough by letting me live here and buying me food and all that."

"I know but..." Tony looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "I didn't buy anything. I just..." _Stop stuttering Tony, c'mon._ "I made you something."

Neither of them said anything for a little while, Tony was about to throw up.

"You... you made something? For me?" Steve whispered, an unreadable expression on his face. _Oh no, he thinks I'm stupid._

"Yeah I..." Tony coughed, trying in vain to dislodge the lump in his throat.. "I made you a drawing." He said, producing the piece of paper from behind his back and showing it to Steve. It showed a night scene, where two figures, almost entirely in the dark, were sitting on the grass holding hands and smiling at each other tenderly. The sky was pitch black, in contrast with the red, white and blue fireworks. On the bottom of the page a banner in Tony's messy handwriting said: "Happy 101st birthday."

"That's uh... that's us." Tony said as Steve gently took the drawing from him. "I know it's kinda stupid..."

"Tony." Steve tried to interrupt him.

"but it took a lot of work and I know it's nothing compared with what you can do..."

"Tony..." Steve tried again.

"And Nat and Pepper said you'd like it and that was all I could think of doing because you didn't want me to buy anything and..."

"Tony!" Steve said firmly and Tony finally stopped talking and looked at him.

Without saying a word, Steve placed the drawing carefully on top of his desk and slowly made it back in front of Tony.

After a few moments of silence, Steve got even closer and cupped Tony's face with his hands, earning a surprised gasp from him and then pressed his lips against Tony's, kissing him softly.

 _What._ Tony couldn't move. He would believe this. Steve must have taken his lack of response as rejection because he started to pull away but Tony reacted immediately and clutched Steve's sides with force, kissing him desperately until they had to part for air.

Steve pressed their foreheads together for a moment before moving away just enough for him to look at Tony in the eyes.

"Oh Tony." He smiled and Tony smiled too. "I've wanted to to do that for a long time" and he pressed another sweet kiss to Tony's lips, making him dizzy.

"So..." Tony swallowed, feeling light, as if he could float away any minute. "I take it you liked the drawing." He said.

Steve just threw his head back laughing and Tony joined him, impossibly happy.


End file.
